Electrically conductive spring probes on an electronic device can make temporary, pressure based electrical connections with terminals or other such input and/or outputs of a second electronic device. For example, such probes on the electronic device can be pressed against the terminals of the second electronic device to make temporary electrical connections between the probes and the terminals and thus between the electronic device and the second electronic device. Embodiments of the present invention are directed to carbon nanotube columns as spring probes and methods of making and using spring probes that comprise carbon nanotube columns.